


One Can Hope

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Soulmate AU where only your soulmate can heal you from injuries.





	One Can Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mrshillarydianerodhamclinton for the prompt!

"Andrea, the girls have requested your presence at dinner tonight. Are you free?" The silver-haired goddess asked as her current first assistant stood in her office. 

"Of course, Miranda. Shall I have Eve deliver the book tonight that way I won't be too late?" The brunette asked, gesturing to the relatively new second assistant. 

"Very well, that will have to work for tonight. We will retrieve it from her at the door, she won't need to come drop it inside." 

"I'll let her know. What time would you like me over?" 

"7." She said before she looked back down at some paperwork she was taking care of. "Please." She added softly. 

"7 is great, Miranda. I'll be there." The brunette said happily. 

Since Emily healed from her broken leg and got promoted to the Art Department, Andrea and Miranda had been growing to be more friends than co-workers, much to everyone's surprise, including the two women. 

While they were both very professional and appropriate in the workplace, they had begun having more candid conversations on car rides, Roy having to hide his smirk on the now not so rare occasion. 

\---

Later that night, Andy showed up to the Priestly townhouse with a gift for all of the Priestly women, including Patricia. 

Caroline opened the door happily, rushing into Andy's slightly full arms. 

"Hey, honey. How are you?" The brunette asked as she squeezed the young redhead back. 

She and the twins had also gotten closer, actually watching movies together and enjoying mini baking sessions together.

"I'm glad you're here! Can I grab anything from you?" 

"Here, this is for you!" The assistant said as Caroline shut the door behind her. 

"Tickets to Harry Potter and the Cursed Child on Broadway? Are you kidding me?!" She screeched as Andy laughed heartily as Cassidy slid into the room in a flurry. 

"What happened?" 

"I got you both tickets to see the Cursed Child on Broadway." Andy said as Caroline was still staring down at her ticket. 

"Are you serious? Andy! Thank you!" Cassidy said not quite as loudly as her sister had. 

"Of course!" The brunette said as she patted them both on the shoulders. "Maybe I'll take the tickets though to keep them all together." She said as the girls nodded. 

Andy walked into the kitchen to set down the bottle of wine on the counter and chat with Cara for a minute before she went in search of Miranda. 

\---

"Hi Miranda." Andy said as she slowly walked into the woman's study, walking more confidently once she got Miranda's nod. 

"Andrea, I was wondering when you would stop in to see me. I heard some squealing from the front of the house and figured you'd arrived." The editor said with a smirk as she took her glasses off. 

"Guilty. I managed to snag the girls some Broadway tickets to see the new Harry Potter play." 

"Well thank you, we all appreciate it."

"I got four tickets total, so you can go with a guest if you'd like. Or have Cara and her friend go with the girls. Whatever you'd like to do." Andy said as she handed Miranda the envelope. 

"How about the four of us go? I'm sure the girls would love it." 

"That would be amazing, Miranda, thank you." Andy said, sitting down on the chair facing Miranda and setting her purse at her feet, having forgotten to leave it in the kitchen. 

They chattered for a few more minutes before they both heard heavy breathing making the way to the study. 

Andy broke into a huge smile when she saw Patricia walk in and then take off in goofy run towards the assistant. 

"Patty, hi sweet girl!" Andy cooed as she started petting the happy dog, missing Miranda's sweet smile towards her. 

"Really, Andrea? Must you with these nicknames?" The older woman said dryly, partly kidding. 

"It never hurt anyone, did it Patty?" She said, switching back into her 'puppy voice' as soon as she looked at the dog. "I brought you a toy too, kiddo." She said as she pulled a stuffed penguin out of her purse and Patricia grabbed it gently and then proceeded to curl up with it in her bed that was in Miranda's office. 

"Thank you for taking such good care of the Priestly's." Miranda said fondly, right before the girls interrupted them to usher them to dinner.

"Anytime, Miranda." The brunette said as she stood up from the chair and sent the editor a sincere smile. 

\---

"So what happened to Emily?" Cassidy asked in the middle of dinner.

"Bobbsey, remember? She's in the Art Department now."

"She's also eerily calm and nice now that she and Serena realized they're soulmates." Andy added as Caroline's fork dropped to her plate. 

"Wait. How did that happen?" 

"When Emily had broken her leg, Serena ended up visiting her in the hospital and rested her hand on the cast and it healed itself. As did all of her other injuries." 

Soulmates were only revealed on the chance that there was an accident or injury and your soulmate was there to heal it inadvertently. No one understood how it worked, but it was never questioned. Many soulmates had been found out when their friends, partners, or even strangers touched their injury. 

\---

Two quick months later, Andy and Miranda were leaving a Gala while it was still in full swing and heading down the steps under the night sky, heading to the car to meet Roy when a man came out of nowhere holding a knife as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hey! What do you want? Our wallets, phones, jewelry? You can have it as long as you keep that knife to yourself." Andy said as she took a step in front of Miranda.

"I want it all, now." He said sharply as Andy started unclasping her bracelet, pausing briefly when she felt Miranda's hand ghost her back. 

"Miranda, is everything okay?" They all heard suddenly as Roy had hopped out of the car and started walking towards them, unsure as to who had stopped them on their way to the car. 

As soon as the man heard another voice, he panicked and lunged forward with the knife before running away from the three people. 

For a split second, the air was abnormally quiet until Andy wheezed slightly, hand reaching up to cradle her side as she slowly lowered herself to the steps. 

Everything happened slowly, yet Miranda felt like she was watching everything in even slower motion. 

Roy launched forward, pulling his phone out of his pocket by the time he reached Andy. 

"Andy, hey, hey. You're going to be fine." He said comfortingly as the woman continued to clutch her side, the sidewalk becoming slightly bloodied. 

"Miranda, can you help! Put pressure on her side while I'm on the phone with 911." Roy shouted, effectively shaking Miranda out of her trance. 

The woman jolted forward, hands reaching for Andy, needing to touch the younger woman. 

"You silly girl, why did you step in front of me?" The editor asked as Andy laughed. 

"Oh please. I would always do that for you." She stated before taking another sharp breath, loosening her hold on her side as she got weaker. 

Miranda quickly jumped in, holding down pressure over the wound, trying not to focus on the blood that was now coating her hands. 

"Andrea, please be okay. I don't want to have to explain this to the girls." She said sharply. "Or myself." She added in more of a whisper. 

"They have you. They're fine." She said haltingly, taking a while to get the words out as they started to hear sirens. 

The silver-haired woman held firmer pressure on the wound, trying to feel more comforted by touching Andy, but failing to feel better. 

The sirens were surrounding them all of the sudden and Miranda was getting shuffled out of the way so they could work, not before they had to cut part of Andrea's de La Renta dress to get a better look at the stab wound. 

After an awkward 30 seconds of rechecking, the two paramedics glanced at each other and nodded before they turned to Miranda. 

"Congratulations. She'll be okay." 

"What? What an odd thing to say. Congratulations?" Miranda asked tersely. 

"You're soulmates." The other paramedic said as Miranda froze. 

"What?" Was all the Queen of Fashion could force out as she looked at the unconscious Andrea in front of her. 

"Her wound is completely healed, she's passed out from blood loss. We'll take her to the hospital and get her started on fluids and possibly a blood transfusion, but she'll be okay. You healed her." The paramedic stated as his colleague started putting a catheter in her arm. 

"Oh. I'd like to come with you in the ambulance." She said softly, still trying to take in what was happening. 

"Of course, ma'am." 

\---

"Miranda?" The older woman heard from her place in the corner of the hospital room, looking out the window and pondering what had happened a few hours earlier. 

"Andrea. How are you?" She asked, rushing to the brunette's side, plopping herself down in the chair next to the bed and placing her now clean hands over her newfound soulmate's. 

"I'm okay, I think. What happened?" She asked just as the doctor walked in to check on her. 

"Miss Sachs, you're incredibly lucky that your soulmate was with you when this event occurred otherwise this would be a very different situation." The doctor said as he went about checking her vitals, not recognizing Miranda's pursed lips after the man told Andy they were soulmates. 

"Does this mean I can spend more time with the Priestly's?" She asked once the doctor left, Miranda still holding her hand. 

"You would really want that?" Miranda asked, slowly meeting the younger woman's eyes. 

"I want nothing more than that, Miranda. That's all I've ever wanted." The brunette said passionately and sincerely as a look of love and fondness came over Miranda's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name-feel free to drop me a prompt in either place! Thanks!


End file.
